


Little Green Man

by SaadieStuff



Series: Malex Week 2020 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Malex Week 2020, Post Season 2, a bit of fun crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: When Michael reverts to a larval form, only Alex has his trust.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829023
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	Little Green Man

**Author's Note:**

> For Malex Week Day 4 - prompts: baby can I hold you / make the thing you’ve always wanted to make for Malex - both work!
> 
> This is crack!fic but it can be canon compliant because ALIENS!

“Let me get this straight…” Alex says, brows furrowing, “Max’s evil clone shoved Michael in a pod and did something that made Michael turn into a literal little green alien…”

“Right. But we think we know how to reverse it,” Liz assures him. 

“Okay, you know I can roll with the weird alien shit but that doesn’t make any sense.” Alex shakes his head.

“Jones says that it’s like a larval stage for the aliens,” Max explains. “He made Michael revert back to it by some mechanism of the pod.”

“Gross,” Isobel says, shuddering and sticking her tongue out. 

“I don’t know, I just caught a glimpse, but I thought he was pretty cute. Those big ears, big eyes,” Maria says. 

“That’s true,” Isobel says, “But there is no way _I_ started out looking like that.”

“So where is he?” Alex’s eyes dart around the room.

“Somewhere in the house, we hope,” Isobel says, “He was passed out when Max and I found him in the cave. When he woke up here he wandered off, but we’ve been watching the exits.” 

“We’ve seen him but we’re having trouble catching him,” Kyle admits.

“Why? Is he really quick, or…?” Alex asks. 

“No… actually he kind of waddles. But he’s tiny and he has his powers!” Liz explains. “He tried to choke Kyle.”

“Yeah, like on Star Trek!” Kyle exclaims.

Alex looks disgusted. “Force choke is Star Wars!” 

Max claps his hands. “Okay, we really need to go back to looking for him. He’s just a baby and he’s scared.”

They fan out through Isobel’s house again, Alex now having joined the mix.

A few minutes later, Alex is sweeping the perimeter of Isobel’s guest bedroom when he feels a tug on his arm. But there’s no one there. 

“Hello?” Alex calls out softly, freezing in place.

Another tug. Paying attention this time, Alex starts walking in the direction of the pull. His eyes settle on a trunk in the corner, angled against the wall. 

As he approaches, the tip of a green ear pokes out from behind the trunk. Alex freezes. More of the ear emerges, and then, a little green face with two huge dark eyes. 

“Hi,” Alex says in a cooey baby voice, despite himself. “Hi little guy.” 

When Michael doesn’t retreat, Alex moves a fraction closer. 

“It’s okay, I’m a friend. Can you come out from behind there?” Alex coaxes. 

Michael makes a squeaky clicking noise. 

“Oh my god you are the most adorable thing I have ever seen.” Alex can’t help himself. 

Michael doesn’t respond. 

Alex tries to stay composed. “Can you even understand me?” he asks. 

An inquisitive look plays across Michael’s face, some spark of recognition. 

“Okay, I’m just going to sit down right here and maybe you can toddle over when you’re ready?” Alex suggests as he slowly lowers himself to the ground and leans propped up against the wall. 

After a minute of Alex sitting calmly, Michael emerges fully. They watch each other.

“What on earth does Isobel have you wearing?” Alex wonders outloud.

Michael finally seems satisfied and waddles over. He raises his arms in an _up_ motion, smiling and clicking his tongue. 

“You want me to pick you up?” Alex asks.

When Michael repeats the motion, Alex tentatively reaches over and lifts Michael into his lap, with some difficulty. 

“You’re a little heavier than you look, buddy,” Alex chuckles. He’s not sure now if he can stand up with his leg, while holding the small green bundle who is quickly making himself comfortable, burying his face into Alex’s chest. 

“Maybe we can just wait here until someone finds us,” Alex says, putting one arm around Michael, and petting his ears with his free hand. 

It’s not long before Max and Isobel appear in the doorway and spot Alex on the floor cradling Michael like a baby. 

“How did Alex manage--” Isobel starts.

“He’s special, Iz, you know that,” Max says. 

“I know,” she says, softening. “We definitely need to get a picture of this.”

“Oh yeah,” Max agrees. “Wedding slideshow.”

“I was thinking for blackmail purposes, but that’s nice too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have long had this idea in my head that baby yoda and Michael have a lot in common, both having TK and both being or having been 50 year old babies.


End file.
